


Lunch Break (and Jealousy) With Your Omega

by DiamondSketcher



Series: Alpha Connor and His Sweet Omega Hank [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha Jeffrey Fowler, Angry Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cute, Drabble, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Jealous Hank Anderson, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Hank Anderson, Stressed Out Connor, the OC is not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher
Summary: Connor just wants to finish this case.If only this annoying omega would leave him alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Unrequited Connor/Original Male Character
Series: Alpha Connor and His Sweet Omega Hank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004550
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Lunch Break (and Jealousy) With Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another self-indulgent short drabble for y'all!
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor was  _ stressed out _ .

He glared at his work computer, as if his current case would give up any hints to the perpetrator. He’s been working long hours at the precinct, trying to look at the scenes from different angles. 

A female alpha and a male omega were found dead in their apartment, their chests slashed viciously and no sign of forced entry. Everybody he’s interviewed claimed that no noise was heard during the night. They didn’t see anything suspicious either. 

Great.

He was missing out on being with his omega.

Sweet Hank has been understanding. Connor’s heart swelled when he thought about how his mate smiled and said that he knew that these people deserved justice. He told his alpha to at least take care of himself while he was working hard.

In absolute adoration for his omega, Connor gave Hank so much pleasure that night.

Now, he just wanted to find the killer and put them behind bars.

“Connor, take a goddamn break already!”   
  


The lieutenant jumped in his chair at the voice and spun around to face his captain. Jeffrey Fowler stood looming behind him, arms crossed and eyebrows pinched in a stern expression. His alpha scent gave off disappointment and exasperation.

“I can’t, Fowler. If I do, I’ll never solve this thing!”, Connor groaned, leaning back in his chair. He gestured towards the bright screen.

“Look, ten more minutes and maybe I’ll take a break.”

The captain gazed at him for a minute, the lieutenant not breaking eye contact. Finally, Fowler closed his eyes and sighed. He held the bridge of his nose. “Fine, ten more minutes. But if I catch you working past that, you’ll regret it, Arekate.” 

Connor smirked in victory and gave him a mock salute. “Aye aye, Captain.”

The older alpha rolled his eyes and made his way back into his office, closing the door not so quietly. The lieutenant dropped his smirk and sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

God, if only he could hug his sweet omega right now.

“Hi Connor!”

The alpha’s eyes snapped open. He wanted to groan in annoyance at the voice, but he held it back. Slowly, looked up at the source and smiled thinly.

After the omega intern was reprimanded, a lot of the omega rookies seemed to think that he was free game, much to his chagrin. They brushed up against his arm, leaned on his desk to flirt with him, and other ways to get close to him.

The omega in question was Jack, a young rookie cop who recently graduated from the academy. He was the top graduate and held the attitude that he was better than even the senior detectives. He didn’t make too many friends when he tried to show off.

“Hello, Jack.” Connor forced out with a polite smile. He just wanted him to go away.

“I was wondering…” Jack began, tracing his finger on the alpha’s desk and fluttering his lashes. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

“There’s a new cafe down the road from here, and I wanted to see if you’d like to grab something with me?”

_ Oh no. _

The lieutenant closed his eyes once again and exhaled deeply. He was thinking of a way to reject him when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey baby!”

Ah. This is who he wanted to hear.

Opening his eyes once more, Connor met the baby blue eyes of his omega. Hank was grinning madly, holding his hand out. He had clearance, since he was Connor’s mate.

“You’ve been so stressed lately, I’ve decided to take you out to lunch!”

The alpha smiled softly. His handsome, rugged omega was so caring. How did he deserve this amazing mate of his?   
  


“Who are you?”

Honestly, Connor had forgotten about Jack. The omega sounded defensive, and glared at the other omega with a challenge in his eyes.

Hank cocked an eyebrow and placed his hand on his alpha’s shoulder. In turn, the alpha nuzzled his rough hand affectionately.

“I’m Hank, and Connor is my mate.”, Hank proudly declared with a possessive tone.

Jack scoffed, looking Hank up and down. “As if, old man. You’re way too old and Connor would never choose anyone like you!”

_ Hell. No. _

“Excuse me?” Connor growled, standing up and towering over the rude omega. “What did you say about my mate?”

Not so brave anymore, Jack cowered back a little. “I-I mean, you can go with someone younger?”, he said, voice wavering a little.

“You are not important here, rookie.” Connor snarled, angry that this omega had the audacity to talk shit about his handsome mate. “ _ Now go back to your station and stay out of my way! _ ”

Swallowing and nodding his head, Jack sulked away, every eye in the station following him.

With a stressed sigh, Connor turned to Hank, who was blushing. “You said something about lunch?”

“Y-Yeah, I did…”, Hank stuttered.

The alpha chuckled, kissing his lover on his fuzzy cheek. “I will always defend your honor, my love.”

‘Awww’s were heard around the station, and Hank grew even redder. Connor grabbed his wallet and wrapped his arm around his omega’s waist. The two of them walked out the door, ready to relax for an hour.


End file.
